


The Glasses Change It All

by GayLittleLuthor



Category: Lena/Kara - Fandom, Luvers - Fandom, Supergirl, kara/lena - Fandom, supercorp - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Ice Cream, Lena Luthor and Kara Danves are just best friends, Lena Luthor is a snarky bitch, Lena Luthor wearing glasses, Rocky Road Ice Cream - Freeform, Tumblr idea, but i promise you they won't be for long, just bare with me, many names, movie marathon, sleepover, the snark will grow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 20:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11974302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayLittleLuthor/pseuds/GayLittleLuthor
Summary: It all starts with a late night snack and sarcasm...





	The Glasses Change It All

**Author's Note:**

> So here is my long overdue fic. I've had it sitting around for the past few months. I know its a short chapter but stay with me, it will get better! Saw a bunch of tumblr comments on this idea and I thought I'd try and take a shot of it! Let me know what you think in the comments! And if there is anything I should work on! There's more to come! Gotta give a big thanks to @dianasluthor and @lawfulluthor (both on Tumblr, go ahead and give them a follow they're super) they were my beta readers for this chapter and they helped a lot!

Kara turned over, opening her eyes hoping to see her best friend sleeping peacefully next to her, but all she saw was the glaring bright red light coming from the clock that read 2:23 AM. Earlier that night Kara and Lena had spent the evening watching movies and eating popcorn, and both had fallen asleep. Sitting up and wiping the excess popcorn kernels off, Kara dragged herself out of bed.

“Lena?” she grumbled, wiping the fatigue from her eyes.

Lena froze when Kara turned the corner, “Hmm?” she asked while slowly taking the spoon out of her mouth and putting it back into the almost empty container of ice cream.

“Lena, is that the last bit of Rocky Road?!” Kara exclaimed, walking over to the fridge.

“I’m not Lena…” she said as she pushed up her reading glasses, and taking the last spoonful of ice cream, “I’m wearing glasses.”

Kara opened her mouth to speak, but closed it again slowly realizing what Lena meant. “Wait, does this mean Lena knows? She sure made it sound like it...She must know! I guess now I don’t have to keep it a secret from her anymore!”

Lena took another bite of ice cream and watched as Kara walked over, still trying to hold in a smile.

“So that’s how it’s going to be.” Kara challenged, trying to grab the container of ice cream. “Two can play at that game, Sarah.”

Shaking her head slightly in shock, not expecting the reply she got from Kara, Lena handed Kara the ice cream. “Here you can have the rest.”

“Hey! It's all gone! What am I supposed to do with an empty container?” Kara growled and made to look inside the container.

“There’s still a little left see, you got some of it on your nose.” Lena laughed and wiped some of the melted ice cream off Kara’s nose.

Kara crossed her eyes and tried to lick the ice cream off her nose. “Hey!”

“Hold on, I’ll get you a towel” Lena chuckled.

“No it’s ok, I’ll just wipe it on my shirt.” Kara lifted up the bottom of her shirt exposing her sculpted abs. Lena’s eyes landed on Kara’s exposed abs, and she could feel herself become warm as a blush appeared on her cheeks.

“Kara, you’ll ruin your shirt!” She said, not knowing what else to say. “It’s fine, it's not like your fancy shmancy pajamas.” Kara joked, pointing at Lena’s silk loungewear.

Lena yawned and placed her used spoon in the sink. “What time is it again?”

“2:32” Kara said, looking at the oven clock.

“I’m gonna go lay on your couch then, and get a little more sleep before the sun comes up.” Lena yawned, dragging herself over to the couch, and taking off her glasses. 

“You're welcome to sleep in my bed, it's way more comfortable than the couch.” 

“I’ll be fine on the couch, that’s your bed anyways.” 

“Lena, I insist, it's what friends are for isn’t it?” she beamed, and handed Lena a pillow. “It's probably not as soft as your bed, but it's better than that tiny couch.”

Lena hesitantly accepted the pillow and they both laid down on the bed, falling asleep quickly…  
\--------------------------------

It was 8:30 AM when Kara’s phone began to ring. The blaring sound waking the both of them up.

“Oh no, Alex and I were going to meet up for breakfast this morning!” Kara yelped, standing up and putting her glasses on, “I’ll just cancel and reschedule...”

“Don’t cancel, I’m sure she will want to see you. I’ll just let myself out.” sitting up and stretching. “What time is it anyway?”

“Oh, uh… 8:31.” Kara said, quickly throwing on clothes and putting her hair in a ponytail.

“8:30! Shit, I have a business meeting in 15 minutes.” Lena yelped, jumping out of Kara’s bed. “Guess we both will be running out of here!”

5 minutes later both Kara and Lena were heading out of the apartment and down the stairs.

“Thanks again for the movie night!” Lena laughed remembering the late night ice cream debacle. “About last night…”

“Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you! This stranger came over last night and she ate all the ice cream! All of it! I don’t know where she went, but she left without saying goodbye!” Kara retorted, pouting and making her bottom lip quiver.  
Lena chuckled and shook her head, “Well I had lots of fun. We’ll talk later today ok?” Lena leaned in a gave Kara a hug.

“Yeah! Have fun at your business meeting, I’m sure you’ll do great!” Kara beamed, pushing up the frames of her glasses. “Talk to you later today!” And with that they both parted ways in front of Kara’s apartment, Lena to work and Kara to breakfast. 

Fifteen minutes later Kara walked into the breakfast cafe and spotted her sister “Alex!” she blurted, waving across the room. “Boy, do I have a funny story to tell you!”

Kara sat down across from Alex, watching as her sister leaned back in her chair, and acknowledging her, waiting for her to start her story...

**Author's Note:**

> Wow you actually read it. I know I know it wasn't long but its the first chapter! Stay tuned for more and please feel free to let me know if I need to change anything! Huge thanks for reading it! If you want you can follow me on Instagram, Twitter and Tumblr @gaylittleluthor and feel free to send me ideas or just say that you're from A03!


End file.
